The Ferret and the Snake
by Missy Riddle
Summary: Draco finds Harry attractive all of a sudden. Everywhere he goes its hard not to take a peek at his body. Harry seems to feel the same. Will Harry take advantage of Draco. Can Draco ignore his new found feelings? Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Transfiguration was a disaster. Draco wasn't sure what was worse, Potter mocking his very existence, the awkward boner he had throughout the period or maybe it was his embarrassing experience at the front of the class.

It started off as a normal Monday, the sixth year gryffindors and slytherins stood waiting outside the classroom for Professor McGonagall when the usual house rivalry started. Draco spotted Ron Weasley with pants barely reaching halfway to his calves, this was his opportunity to strike.

"Hey weasel! Is there a flood in your common room or did Ginny pass you down her old robes?" Malfoy spoke loudly so that all the slytherins could hear. They all sniggered. The entertainment began.

Harry and his followers turned to look at their least favorite person. Draco smirked seeing the anger coursing through Ron's body.

"Malfoy, grow the fuck up. Don't you have better things to do?" Hermione responded in defence.

"I wasn't talking to you mudblood! Shut up or Pansy will give you your horse teeth back!" Draco and his gang bursted with laughter while the Gryffindor teared up and backed off, completely humiliated.

"Come on, he's just upset gryffindor's in the lead for quidditch, don't listen to him." Harry said as he and his friends turned their back to Draco and his gang.

"Pathetic excuse for wizards." Draco muttered to Crabbe and Goyle, who were flanked by his side.

In what seemed like ages Professor McGonagall arrive to let the students in. Draco took his seat with Crabbe and Goyle at the back of the class where they could talk without being noticed, but there wasn't much talking that day.

"Good afternoon class." Mcgonagall greeted them. "For the rest of the summer we will be working on human transfiguration. Today I will be demonstrating partial transfigurations with certain parts of the human body, as well as full transfiguration. Now Mr. Potter please come to the front of the class." Harry, sitting at the first table at the front, stood up and made his way beside the professor.

"Now will you please hold out your arm?" Harry did as she asked. McGonagall pulled out her wand and cast a silent spell to make his arm turn green. "Now this is a basic spell that can make any part of the body any color you please. This particular spell can help with camouflage or can be just for fun…"

Draco wasn't listening to professor McGonagall, he was staring at Harry, who was staring back. He couldn't help keeping his eyes on him. There was a look of interest in Harry's eye, a look of wonder and it was making Draco feel uncomfortable. Potter's eyes seem to travel Draco's body, making Draco hot in the face. _What was happening?_ Malfoy wondered. Without meaning to Draco's eyes at their turn studied Harry's body. _Wow Potter's pretty fit._ He wondered how his body looked without the clothes, instantly he got arroused. His pushed this thought quickly from his mind disgusted at his reaction and turned his attention to McGonagall, trying to calm his boner.

"… thank you Potter for you help. You may take your seat." She reversed the spell and Harry took his seat. "Now, full transfiguration can be dangerous if not properly performed. If not done properly one may be stuck half animal half human and in St. Mungo's for a few months. I will demonstrate a full transfiguration but we will not be taking on the practice until you are all ready. Mr. Malfoy, please come here." Draco got up reluctantly knowing he still had a boner clearly showing through his pants. As he turned facing the class he couldn't help but notice Harry smirking, staring at his bulge. He wondered if anyone else noticed, but he starred at the floor, he didn't want to know.

"Now I know you have experience being transformed by Professor Moody." Draco already knew this was a terrible idea, he felt the humiliation of his last transformation arise. She addressed the class. "Full transformation can be a little uncomfortable seeing as you take form of something different from human form. Getting sick after a transformation is normal and so is dizziness. Are you ready Malfoy?" McGonagall asked him. He really didn't want to have to go through this but didn't protest. He built up his courage and gave her a sharp nod in response. She turned her wand towards him and lightly tapped his shoulder with it.

In an instant he was a ferret. _A FUCKING FARRET! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING!_ The class laughed as they all remembered Draco being turned into a ferret in his fourth year by one of the professor's. Malfoy could only see under the desks because of his height but he couldn't help but notice that someone at the first table had a full on boner, it made him curious but he couldn't see anyone's face.

"Quiet down class." McGonagall called out and the laughing stopped at once. "Please pay attention, this is not a laughing matter. As you can see, Malfoy is a white ferret and can someone tell me why he is white? Granger?"

"He's white do to his original complexion and hair color. Malfoy has pale skin and hair therefor it makes his cute little fur white." A few sniggers can be hear throughout the class room. _Great. Now the mudblood is making jokes._

"Thank you miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor. This particular spell does not alter the characteristics of the human used on. After the transformation you can alter the color with an alternative spell. Thank you Malfoy for being the class pet." She said before she reversed the spell. Draco was flat on his stomach back to human form. He got up furious and stormed to his seat. He did not take teasing lightly. As the professor continued her explanations Malfoy remembered the boy with the boner. He looked to the front tables finding which location he would have been looking at and he found him…. _POTTER!_ His _mind_ wandered

"Now I will put you all in pairs of two to practice the spell on each other." She went around the room pairing up the students. Malfoy got stuck with Potter as his partner. _Could this get any worse,_ Malfoy thought.

Potter made his way to the back of the classroom to meet Malfoy because Draco didn't bother to move from his table. Draco noticed Harry looking him up and down smirking.

"Enjoy the view Potter." Draco said angrily, upset about all the embarrassment he's been through. Potter got closer, leaned over the table towards him until there was barely an inch between their faces and moved his mouth to Draco's ear. Malfoy could feel Harry's lips on his ear as he spoke.

"Well I was just wondering if turning into a ferret killed your boner Malfoy." Draco could feel Harry's breath on his ear, it made him tremble slightly of pleasure. _What's happening, why would Potter make me feel like this. STOP._ Draco placed his hand on Harry's chest to slightly push him away and he felt the strong muscles of his chest, making him blush. Harry looked into his eyes with a smirk on his face. Draco could feel his cock getting aroused by the contact to his rivals body. _Fuck._

"Hmm funny, as a ferret I couldn't help but notice your hard on. You know, sex with animals is disgusting Potter." He spat back. He pushed Harry further away from him. Harry seemed insulted. "Now I think I should practice on you first." Draco got up and placed himself facing Harry with his wand between them, keeping his distance.

They spent the rest of the class practicing the transfiguration spell they needed to perfect on each other. Draco made sure to keep his distance from Potter in case anything arises, inconveniently. They didn't speak but Draco's mind was racing with questions and confusion as to why Potter makes him react so weirdly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _It was dark outside as Harry and Draco took a walk by the lake. They could see the giant squid's arms dancing above the water and the merpeople swimming around it. They walked in silence until they reached a tree by the side of the lake that had grown the size of a whomping willow and they sat down side by side, facing the dark blue water. Draco was happy to be able to sit there in silence with someone, he never really sat and enjoyed the view of the lake in the pale moonlight before._

 _Harry reached over to lay his hand on Draco's thigh and was slowly moving it up toward the blonde boy's cock. Even through his robes Malfoy could feel the heat radiating from the Gryffindor's hand, and shivers ran through his body. He didn't protest as Harry's hand grew nearer to his belt buckle, he knew what Potter wanted but he didn't care, something just felt right. Harry unbuckled the boy's belt and unzipped his pants. He looked up with glee at Draco, he knew that Potter could feel how hard his cock was getting. The Gryffindor hero straddled Draco as he undid his own buckle and untied his pants, their hard cocks were pressed against each other with only their boxers between. Harry tilted Draco's head towards his own until their lips met. Harry tasted wonderful, his lips were so soft and delicate but his tongue could really work magic, he really knew what he was doing. Draco kissed Potter back while wrapping his arms around him, pulling him completely against him, he moved his hips up so that their dicks rubbed against each other. Harry moved from kissing his lips to his neck, and he lightly bit the tender skin, making Draco moan loudly. Draco couldn't take it anymore, he needed more of Potter._

 _Draco pushed Harry down gently unto the grass, he took off Harry's robes enjoying each part of his body that was revealed. He at his turn took off his own robes leaving the two boys in only their boxers. Draco got on top of Harry, rubbing the brown haired boy's dick against his ass, Malfoy leaned in to kiss him passionately. He moved to take off the Gryffindor's boxers, Harry's cock was perfect, he couldn't believe the size of it, he thought it must be at least nine inches. Harry's and the Slytherin's eyes met and Draco smirked._

" _Ready for this Potter?" He whispered. He moved his mouth to the boy's cock and slowly licked from the balls to the head, listening to the Gryffindor's moan._

" _Mmm, Draco." He breathlessly moaned. "Draco, oh Draco. DRACOOOOOOO."_

Draco fell out of his bed, confused and panicked about what just happened. He was in his dorm room, he looked around and saw the faces of three boys looking at him. Blaise was laughing at Malfoy who noticed his was wrapped in his bed sheets on the ground. He also noticed he had a full on boner which could only mean he just woke up from a dirty dream. _Not just any dirty dream, but one with Potter, ugh._ Crabbe and Goyle were standing beside Blaise, staring at Draco, unsure of what to do. _Idiots._

Draco stood up, making sure that the blankets stayed wrapped around his bottom half. He did not need the guys to know that he was having dirty dreams.

"What's the rude awakening all about." He snapped at the boys. "It's Saturday, sleep in day. You know I need my beauty sleep." He looked at the boys for an explanation.

"We're allowed to travel to Hogsmead today. Did you forget? We made plans to go to Zonko's together." Blaise said.

"Oh right, I did sorta forget, sorry. Alright, give me a few minutes to get ready. I'll meet you down in the common room." Draco said apologetically.

Weekends were the only time they could wear their muggle clothing, Draco decided to wear his black V neck long sleeve with a pair of dark blue jeans, just in case there were some Slytherin girls hanging out in the three broomsticks. Once ready he met the trio in their common room and they headed out for Hogsmead.

They left Zonko's joke shop with bags full of candy and pranks to pull on the Gryffindor first years, curtesy of the Malfoy family wallet. Malfoy and his gang were heading towards the three broom sticks when he noticed his least favorite trio of friends, Potter, Weasley and Granger.

After waking up from his dream he had time to think about what it all meant. Potter was fucking with him. Plain and simple. If that wasn't the case, then he must have been slipped a love potion or something. He felt anger towards Harry, no one fucks with a Malfoy.

"Hey Potter, out with your charity cases I see." He said to the Gryffindor as he got closer. He could tell people were listening but he didn't care. "One without money and the other with no friends who actually can put up with her know-it-all act. Cute."

Immediately he got a reaction. Potter threw himself at him but Weasley stopped him before he reached Draco.

"He's not worth it mate." Ron said, holding Harry back.

"You fucking stupid sack of shit! What is your problem?" Harry yelled at him. Draco smirked, he was waiting for that question. He knew they were just pretending to not know why Draco's mad.

"Stop fucking with me Potter. Whatever or however you're doing it, stop fucking with me and then we can pretend that things are all back to normal between us."

"I have no clue what you're going on about Malfoy!" Harry protested, angry at being accused of doing something, he wasn't even sure what.

"You very well know what I am talking about!' The Slytherin yelled to his enemy. Draco acted on his anger and threw himself at Harry, knocking both Harry and Weasley to the ground. Malfoy got on top of Harry and started hitting him, anywhere he could get his fists to. The Gryffindor fought back, pushing Draco off of him and throwing his own punches, his only though was to hit the boy as hard as he could.

"That's enough." A cold voice said so softly but the words spoken had a sharp edge to them. Malfoy and Potter stopped fighting instantly. They both turned and faced Professor Snape, who seemed amused to find them doing something they weren't supposed to. _Ah shit. This is fantastic._ "Well, well, well, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, a little dispute I see? Hmm seems you will just have to work out your differences in detention, with me. Tonight eight in the evening, meet me in the trophy room. _Yep, fucking great._

To be continued.


End file.
